House Remillard
'Early History' The Remillard House arose from the ashes of the Grand Republic as a planetary government, but like the noble houses, it was governed by a dedicated family, the Remillards. So, with the fall of the Grand Republic the Remillard were well suited to adopting a position as a noble house. When the Symbiots came the Remillard and their planetary fiefdom of Pallicia was isolated from the known worlds of today by space-based Symbiot invaders and it was only through tremendous courage and sacrifice that a small fleet of ships was able to access the seat of noble interplanetary government on Errovus Secondus just as the jumpgates were closed. While hundreds of thousands of Remillard and their serfs had managed to flee their homeworld prior to its fall, there is no doubt as to the fate of Pallicia- today is must surely be a Symbiot hive. In the aftermath of the Symbiot invasion the Remillards used their considerable technology and diplomatic skills to secure several fiefdoms in the northern and southern snow-bound regions of Incellia. The Remillards had found a new home. The family and its serfs seemed well suited to the harsh climate and soon turned to hunting and trapping and even to some limited agriculture during the very limited summer season (using greenhouses and biodomes to great effect). Today the romantic figure of the Remillard skier hopping over moguls and performing aerial acrobatics over a snow-filled hill is known to many children across all houses. The Remillards had not lost all the technology they had gained during the fall of the Grand Republic and continued to apply the ‘youth engines’ they had rescued from the falling planet of Pallicia to their children and today the Remillard family spans over 8 living generations, all with the appearance of people in their 30s. This of course has several implications. Firstly every single fiefdom is managed by a direct family member and therefore the loyalty of the noble families is extreme. Secondly, it has brought the ire of the Church but the Remillards themselves are a very religious family to begin with and were only too happy to share their ‘youth engines’ with their local parish priests and this has brought them the extreme loyalty of the local Orthodoxy both within their house and in the neighboring houses of Incellia. The Remillards have continued a very positive relationship with the Orthodoxy, and in particular its more liberal members and seem to have a knack for seeing the divisions within the Church and making use of them to stymie any attempt by the Church to investigate their ‘youth engines’ further. A secondary technology they have also managed to save from their dying planet is the ‘rho field engine’, a device which is supposed to interact with planetary electromagnetic fields to lift and propel devices. The Orthodoxy has been working closely with the Remillards to develop this technology further but to date the technology has only resulted in the ‘rho egg’, an egg shaped flying 4-man vehicle that can quickly travel between Remillard fiefdoms carrying their thousands of scions. What application the churches have produced remains a mystery. 'Since 2300' '2301' House Remillard Introduces Chemical Fertilizers and Mechanized Agriculture '' NOUVEAU JUBILEE, INCELLIA: Like House Hyppean and House Klorin, the Remillards are also eager to develop their agricultural fiefdoms. Renée-anne Remillard seeks the assistance of the Farmers’ guild of arrakis, travelling there by yacht, purchasing several data-scrolls and speaking with high-ranking guildsmen including several who agree to return with her to the Remillard fiefs in exchange for sizeable financial retainers. By years end Renée-anne has begun introducing simple mechanical devices and chemical agriculture to the serfs and their immediate feudal lords but either because of their reluctance to endanger their souls by embracing new technology or out of an inability to sympathize with the aloof nobility, they are slow to develop the new techniques and the expected increase in production has yet to develop. ''Labor Reforms Amongst Remillard Fiefdoms Undercut Productivity and Anger Nobility REMILLARD FIEFDOMS, ERROVUS SECONDUS: Let it not be said that the elegant romantic figure of Rémi Remillard is not one who loves his people. The energetic patriarch of this house attempts to reform working conditions for his serfs, instituting new regulations and safety precautions, even cutting the work-day from 18 hours (or whatever the vassal lords feel like) to a regulated 12 hours. He also utilizes house funds to buy protective working equipment like hard-hats and reflective vests for a wide number of serfs and installs handrails, fans, cooling systems and other amenities meant to alleviate the suffering of the serfs throughout the house fiefdoms and especially the factories of Errovus Secondus. Unfortunately, while the reforms certainly bring him the loyalty of the serfs, the nobles are much aggrieved as they see their authority undermined by Remi and his house. Additionally, the reforms greatly reduce productivity, reducing the income of many minor nobles and, in turn, the income of House Remillard. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From the offset, Remi was keen to improve the lot of his citizens, and humanity as a whole, to the best of his ability, instigating reforms to bring the people whom make up our glorious Imperium closer to his heart. '2302' House Remillard Reforms Begin paying dividends The labor and agricultural reforms of past years begin to repay their investments now as factory owners realize that even with reduced work hours and greater regulation, profits are still possible and indeed a happier, safer workforce is a more productive workforce. -------------------------------------------------------------- While his previous actions were clearly now beginning to pay off, the lack of quick progress left Remi significantly disillusioned. He began turning to other avenues for the results he sought... On Errovus Secundus, however, a foul plague known as the demon's cough was unleashed. Casualty rates were massive in all afflicted areas. Mercifully, the Remillardian fiefdom was isolated enough for prior warning, allowing it to evade infection through a complete lockdown being brutally enforced. '2303' While the demon's cough continued to hit Errovus Secundus hard, the Remillardian fiefdom there was small enough to avert the worst of the damage. Meanwhile, House Remillard buys a freighter in joint partnership with House Naprous. As it becomes increasingly obvious later in the year that the plague was loosed by the crazed Reagent, Dain Kawalen Klorin, Catherine Naprous makes public his masterminding the disease. Klorin quickly takes his own life, before he can be punished by the appropriate authorities, and as such, the angered nobles turn their backs on Naprous, despite her testimony having been key to stopping Dain before he could use the Authority nuclear warheads to remove all evidence. While Remi attempts to defend her, in light of the friendship between the Houses Remillard and Naprous, he is none-the-less unsuccessful in reducing her sentence, and manages to draw the anger of the Church and Inquisition upon the House for his troubles. '2304' Avestite Friers Preach Against Klorin, Remillard '' In the wake of the monstrosities committed by Dain Kawalen and the accusations leveled against the Church by Remi Remillard, the Avestites are in no mood to forgive and forget. The word gets out to the local friars, street preachers and even deacons of small churches throughout the fiefdoms of these two noble houses. Avestites are never ones to give a calm peaceful sermon; its always fire and brimstone, damnation and desperate penitence but now they step it up, accusing the nobles of both houses, within their very fiefdoms, of blasphemy, heresy and lacking proper obedience and respect to the Omega gospels. And the people lap it up. No matter how much a noble may be beloved by his serfs, it is rare that a serf doesn’t secretly long to see them fall from grace, to see them receive their rightful comeuppance. And when the Church tells them that God has turned from that noble, then so too do the serfs. Additionally, a single sermon of this type is delivered at the great church of the Bossheim fiefdom. A warning perhaps? Throughout the Klorin and Remillard fiefdoms, nobles report serfs ignoring or pretending to not hear orders, forgetting to bow, and even forgetting to pay taxes. The message is clear: The nobles best remember their place; they rule by the mercy and grace of the Church. ------------------------------------------------------------ For his troubles in attempting to help Naprous in her time of need, Remi faces this indignity on his home soil. Following this, he becomes increasingly isolated from inter-house politics and reformism, seeking only to remain neutral whilst the House could work and learn in peace, alone. To this end, Renee establishes the Academy of Enlightenment, Improvement and Social Clarification - the first of its kind within Remillardian lands. '2305' While Renee plans out a newly improved road network to ease travel between Remillardian cities on Incellia, Remi sets out to hunt and capture animals in the northlands with the elite Remillardian Frost Rangers batallions. While hunting in the arctic circle, they find numerous new species, including massive, octopedal reptiles capable of releasing super-heated steam when threatened and some ruins, seemingly alien in origin. '2306' Remi realises that to remain relevant in these modern times, House Remillard must be seen and heard, lest it lose it's voice for good. As such, he begins re-introducing the family to Imperial politik, ensuring that none forget House Remillard as law-abiding, honourable citizens. While it can lead them to side with those they would rather not associate, such as the Church-forsaken House Klorin and, at times, petty bandits of House Kilgore, and earn enemies they would rather not, the holy House Tsedeq and major House Hyppean, Remi knows that they must continue to stand for the arbitration of impartial and full Imperial justice, as according to Imperial law. Failure to do so could lead to a complete breakdown of order - and, through it, the unacceptable result of more worlds falling to the Symbiote menace. Thankfully, it seems there was no need for siding in any wars, as all conflict between the above parties was avoided, even if only for now. ---- ''Strange Voices from Remillard “Je vis toujours. Il n'y a pas de douleur- ça chatouille légèrement. Il ya une pression dans ma tête. Je me sens connectée. “Bonjour? Est-ce qu'il ya quelqu'un?” In early February all nobles, guilders and church officials on Incellia, Clarke, Errovus Secondus and Leagueheim bound to a scepter feel the telepathic pull of their sceptres as a new voice, one they have never heard before but undoubtedly Remillard speaks though the scepter system. Afterward there is only silence but there is no doubt that something, something strange, has occurred amongst the Remillard. -------------------------------------------------------- ---- Imperium Regent Pardons Evvis; Church Calls Crusade In a surprising maneuver leaving many wondering whether the post of Imperium regency causes insanity, the Imperium regent, Ludenard Akatas, of House Koriate, in conjunction with Lady Eirenprone of House Quin meet with ambassadors of the Evvis at the Klorin city of Keul on Assimov. While the elven ambassador keeps the imperial regent waiting almost a week and various nobles and diplomats grow increasingly impatient and anxious, in the streets outside serfs and nobles have gathered to condemn the actions of the new Regency. Normally the Imperial guard would be quick to disperse the rabble but the church seems to be openly protecting them, deploying Patriarchal and Penitent legions to protect their rabble-rousing preachers and demagogues as they heap insult and cries of heresy and devil-worship upon the regent. None-the-less, the imperium seems decided and when the elven representative arrives, behind closed doors, an agreement is made and a treaty signed. Additionally, trade treaties are drawn up between the Quin and the elves, though Lady Eirenprone is obviously uncomfortable, at moments, working so closely with a species that has been maligned and blamed for generations by the church, nobles, and serfs alike for releasing the devil-symbiots upon mankind. When the Treaty of Keul is signed, the church is not silent and the Patriarch, Saint Barbatos the Undying himself speaks via scepter to all, The call goes out amongst all fiefdoms on all planets, the call to champion the crusade of St. Barbatos the undying. -------------------------------------------------- Remi, knowing that the Church was increasingly encroaching on Imperial authority, realised the line must be drawn. He could not willingly join such a senseless and needless crusade, one which would likely tear the Imperium apart through Civil War, while the Symbiotes remained such a threat to all of Humanity, the Pancreator's chosen race. As such, he stood by his instincts and Imperial Law - and was the first to deny the call to Crusade by Saint Barbatos. ---- Guerrilla War Rages on Amongst the Irradiated Farmlands of the Former Authority Fiefdom Cardinal Leonid Mirmah, High Protector of the Church and once arch-bishop of Clarke, continues to be embroiled in an asymmetric war with the remnants of Duscha Sehryi’s guerillas in the southern swamps of the south-west E2 continent. While his forces can control the central farmlands and urban ruins, their efforts to penetrate in the swamps are often hampered by the ease with which the guerillas can navigate the rivers and outer shore. Certainly there waiting seems to pay off because June sees a sudden change in the caliber and quality of forces arrayed by the guerillas loyal to Duscha Sehryi. The change is first felt by a sudden difficulty amongst both Mirmah and Guiss Texier’s forces to communicate with forward positions. Sensors fail, fighter-equipped cameras and radar are suddenly jammed and almost overnight the electromagnetic field, which was taken for granted as being available for communication and the basis for many early-warning systems went dark. Within days of the sensor and com failures the raids no longer consist only of rangers and irregulars but also include heavily modified monstrosities similar to the ‘grafted’ kept in reserve by House Klorin only that they are armed with much heavier equipment specifically meant to penetrate the heavy armor of the Patriarchal legions. These, operating in conjunction with well-coordinated sensor black-outs, are able to deliver much heavier attacks upon the in-land forces of the Church and even strike at the more distant colony of the nascent Texier fiefdom. Cardinal Mirmah’s reports that much of the forward planetary aerospaceport they had been building to launch their Seraphi class fighters has been destroyed by a particular daring raid dependent on the use of ancient supply tunnels used during the authority days to circumvent the perimeter guards and launch an assault directly at the Patriarchal forces’ planetary logistics and command centers. As a result Cardinal Mirmah has withdrawn his central command back to geo-synchronous orbit but with the increased black-out of sensors aimed planet-ward, the Patriarchal forces, despite their much greater firepower, are finding themselves increasingly operating blind. In response, in August, as the rain falls in torrential sheets, Mirmah orders commencement of “Operation Vanguard” meant to secure much of the southern and western swamps by encirclement at the strategic level so that guerilla fighters can be forced from their hidden positions and their souls brought to the light. At first the operation meets with little resistance and though the heavily encumbered Patriarchal Mark II legions and more mundane Infantry IV suffer from a lack of small water craft, they make decent headway into the brackish swamp, the flameguns of the heavy infantry clearing the brush nicely. But Mark II legions are meant to operate with heavy sensor and communications support and very quickly those are rendered inoperable and the forward infantry find themselves isolated and effectively blind as once again the electromagnetic spectrum is jammed by unknown sources. In a series of short skirmishes the infantry of “Operation Vanguard” is cut into pieces by the heavy weapons of guerilla forces wearing protective and strength and reflex-enhancing armor and the appearance of a weapon that the nobility was only beginning to develop and then only at advanced Remillard facilities: levitating heavy armor. ------------------------------------------------- Having spent years of research and millions of Firebirds to develop the Rho-tech to a level where it would be applicable for military use, Remi was understandably disgusted that mere Guerrillas would get their hands on advanced enough versions to create levitating battle-tanks. Aware that no other House was anywhere near at that level in the field, Remi could think of only one possible explanation: the Church had been using its understanding of the Rho tech, that began back with the Egg before 2300, as a bartering chip. Appalled that the Church could treat such powerful technology with so little care, he issued a communication to Mirmah, declaring that Remillard would think twice in future before sharing technological breakthroughs with the Church. ---- Orbital Debris over Remillard Fiefdom Suspiciously Destroyed ---- 'Fiefdoms' 'Incellia' The feather in the Remillardian cap, their fiefdom on the wintry planet of Incellia is their pride and joy, and from where the House is administrated at the highest level, with the family estate present on-planet. 'Errovus Secundus' Substantially smaller and more squalid, it is, however, still a ﻿vital asset to the House, thanks to its level of industrialisation. Unfortunately, all House nobles rarely visit much, not particularly wanting to give such an ugly and polluted place great thought. As a result, it often remains at the very bottom of the list of priorities at the start of each year when funding is allocated. 'Notable Personnae of the House' Remi Remillard The man in charge of it all. Though far younger than most others in the House, and therefore seen as something of an upstart, he still has decades of experience under his belt, as do most Remillardian family members, thanks to the Youth Engine technologies. Ambitious - Remi is - though thankfully he has the looks and connections to help pull his schemes off. Most of the time. He is inevitably the one chosen, whenever able, to represent the House in inter-house relations and communications. He has a distinct love of winter sports and, since his time with the Frost Rangers, hunting. With his air of nobility and far-reaching - yet increasingly achievable - aims, he may yet carve out a legacy for himself and the House to remember. Renee-Anne Remillard The other half of the operation. Renee completes Remi. While he has, over the last five years, lost his sense of pragmatism, she has retained her tendency for practical thinking throughout. While he has never had time for the scientists of the research facilities, caring only for their results, Renee frequently visits to help maintain morale and productivity - and simply quell her desire for knowledge. Whenever Remi runs off on adventures, such as his hunting with the Rangers, Renee is left in charge - especially if there's work to be done. As a result, she's become suprisingly competant at planning infrastructure on Incellia. Like two diammetrically polar opposites, they work together - far stronger as a pair than either is alone. Reginald Remillard Uncle to Remi and mayor of the Remillardian capital on Incellia, Neigeville, Reginald is a portly fellow, equally quick to laugh as to scowl. While not as professional as Renee, he is still a decent administrator, and as such holds the unwritten position as Remi's right-hand man in the House. Quick to get the job done, provided it doesn't require an abundance of creativity or imagination. Raphael Remillard A womaniser and a drunk. At the best of times. Cousin to Remi, it's a wonder he hasn't been thrown out of the House yet as an embarressment. Nonetheless, though unreliable, uncontrollable and completely unpredictable, he is, on occasion, sent off the estate on House business. Rumour has it it's in the staff contract for Remi to do so at least every decade, but whether there is any truth in that or not, they are nonetheless grateful for the opportunity to begin cleaning, rather than simply hold the line against the tide of filth that follows wherever he goes. 'Notable Technologies' Rho Engine One of two ancient technologies saved from the fall of Pallicia, considerable Remillardian investment has gone into it's mastery to push the House beyond it's competitors in the field - Kilgore, who reportedly have very preliminary designs, and Hyppean, who have advanced considerably using more basic Electro-magnetic tech. The basic principles of the Rho Engine are rather simple, unlike the interior workings itself. An electric current is passed through metallic objects, given them a magnetic charge - the same idea behind EM devices, just more easily applicable. Thanks to extensive research, House Remillard has completely reverse-engineered the engines. They can now be produced whenever and wherever the House wishes. As a result, a number of applications have sprung forth over the past years, far more impressive than the simple Rho Egg they began with. Remillardian subjects have successfully produced a wide variety of engines for different jobs - ones specialised towards levitation, for great Rho Cranes and miniaturized engines - small enough to serve as vehicular propulsion. Acceleration and Levitation based engines recently were married in the Remillardian project to design a mobile, anti-orbital, Rho-gun - the Espoir d'Hiver. (see Surface-to-Orbital Weaponry) While the advantages of the Rho Engine over the Combustion engine are many, it does have one crippling flaw - it requires excessive amounts of energy to power. Given both Remi and Renee's insistance that Incellia should not be industrialised in any manner that may cause Errovus Secundus style pollution - i.e., using the bare minimum of coal and oil combustion necessary -, the technology is held back from widespread application until efficient, clean energy sources may be found. Youth Engines The benchmark Remillardian technology, and the reason that quite so many family members are still in the prime of youth at this point. While it may have potentially revolutionary implications for medicine, Remi is understandably reluctant to allow much experimentation on it - after all, it could easily enough be sabotaged or otherwise damaged during testing. Nonetheless, a more energy-efficient model has been developed.